pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
His name is... (Episode)
His name is... is the 16th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on July 16, 2009. Synopsis Oz and Alice, in her B-Rabbit form, are in the middle of a Pandora meeting. Alice can’t figure why she transformed. Everyone there thinks that they mean to harm the four dukes and chase them. Reim enters, and Oscar instructs him to handle the situation. Reim doesn’t want to, but agrees to anyway. He wonders where he can hide such a huge rabbit, and is suddenly pulled into a room by Break. Break and Gil got back safely by using Gil's chain, Raven. But, because he used it, the seal on Alice was broken and that is why she is in her B.Rabbit form. Reim explains the rest of the story, but Break immediately asks what happened to Sharon. Reim states that right now she is missing, but remembers he has to find Oz and Alice and runs out of the room. Seeing black rose and a black knight, Break understands that the Nightray’s Doormouse, namely Vincent Nightray, has taken Sharon. Gil wakes up and wants to find Oz so he can seal B-rabbit before Oz’s body is destroyed any further. Later, when Oz and Alice are cornered, Jack V and mad Alice in her B-Rabbit form]]essalius takes over Oz's body. He returns Alice to normal, and the stewards of the nobles are shocked to see a young girl. Jack speaks to Pandora, claiming that Glen Baskerville is not dead, and he is the one who defeated Glen 100 years ago. He goes on to say that Oz is not the enemy, but the key to saving them from the repeat of the Tragedy of Sabrie. He explains that Glen sacrificed thousands to try and obtain the Will of the Abyss, and he and his followers will not hesitate to do it again once they are reunited. The scene switches to Break and Vincent who are meeting in the rose garden on Pandora Headquarters. Break insists that Vincent return Sharon at once; Vincent agrees, but only once Break will return what he found in Cheshire’s Dimension--the bell. Meanwhile in his inner world, Oz is upset that Jack used his body without permission. Jack apologizes and just before leaving, promises to tell him everything one day. Oz wakes up the next day, and Break asks to speak with him. He starts by apologizing; Oz claims he must have a fever since it’s strang , Fang & Lottie first debut ]]e for him to apologize. Break asks him for any information trade. Once Oz relates the whole story, Break starts comprehending the situation. When Oz asks him why he wanted to know the truth, he refuses to answer. Break goes on to ask if he is really the hero (Jack’s reincarnation), but Oz states he is just Oz. Break warns him about Vincent; Break can’t believe he made a fool out of Sharon and him. The episode closes with Vincent meeting with some of the Baskervilles. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime